Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first series of Cosmic's Big Brother. Production Development Cosmic's Big Brother Era 1 decided to close after the eighteenth season with Dylan winning for a second time and taking the ultimate crown. Era 2 then continued with more realistic ideas, houses and twists upcoming. The Era was completely renewed meaning every past-contestant was able to apply again due to it being a new Era. No housemates would be able to apply again if they were in one season already, unless they have been brought back via twists. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 30 days with applications being linked. Anyone was eligible to apply, even veterans from Era 1. Once the applications closed, sixteen housemates would be chosen to enter Era 2 for the first ever time. Twists * Team Twist-''' The housemates were informed of the team twist and they were told that the teams would compete in challenges for powers over nominations and other twists. * 'Secret Tasks-' Big Brother gave certain housemates tasks to accomplish, if the housemate successfully completed the task they would receive a prize. * 'Temptation Twist- '''Housemates were given temptations which would alter the house and resulted in good and bad consoquences. * '''House Eviction-' The housemates were told by Big Brother they they had to pick to save two housemates each, which shortly resulted in the housemates who recieved the fewest votes to save being evicted. * '''Double Eviction: For the first time in Big Brother history, more that one person was evicted in one night, excluding the final. * Multiple Double Evictions: After the first double eviction, it was announced there would be another second double eviction which would result in 6 housemates being left. * Fake Eviction: On Day 42, it was announced that Zara was evicted from the house in the House Eviction twist. However, this was a fake eviction; in reality, Zara moved into the "Big Brother Bedsit" next door, where she could see and hear what was going on in the main house. *'Team Pink' *'Team Blue' *'Team Green' Housemates Tasks Challenges Team Placements On Day 1, the housemates were split into three teams. Each week, they competed in team challenges for immunity. Nominations Table Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Part One Part Two Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Part One (Eviction Cancelled) Part Two Week 8 Week 9 Finale Notes * The housemates had the power to split up Sam & Milan. Each housemate secretly voted to evict either Sam or Milan, with 6 votes to evict Milan was evicted. She was infact fake evicted and returned to the house two weeks later. * When the nominations were revealed, it was announced that Jessie,Michelle and Keishi were up for eviction but due to Jessie winning a secret task she was granted immunity which made her safe. Her twist if she passed the task was that she was able to save a nominee and then choose a replacement nominee. The replacement nominee had to have the second most nominations to make it fair, the optional choices were Ronnie with 3 nominations and Ria with 3 nominations. Jessie chose to save Michelle from eviction and choose Ronnie as the replacement nominee. This meant Ronnie and Keishi faced the sixth eviction. While Michelle and Jessie were safe * When the nominations were revealed, it was announced that Jessie,Michelle and Ria were up for eviction but due to Ria passing the secret task, she was able to save herself at any eviction she faced, this meant she was saved making her nominations void. * The housemates were all given temptations to accept or decline. Diamond's tempation was to be able to cancel the current eviction, making Michelle and Jessie safe and instead make the whole house up for eviction where the housemates could vote to evict any of them and the housemate with the fewest votes to save would be evicted. Diamond accept this making the eviction cancel. * Due to Diamond accepting the temptation, all the housemates had to pick to save two housemates. The housemate with the fewest votes would be evicted. In the final vote, Milan and Ronnie both tied with 0 votes to save meaning they faced eviction, the housemates had then to vote to evict either one of them. The housemates were told if the vote tied again both of them would be evicted. Ria,Darla,Divine and Diamond voted to evict Milan while Michelle,Jessie,Jason and Gina-Marie voted to evict Ronnie. By doing this on purpose, Ronnie and Milan were evicted. * Due to Divine accepting the tempation to make the next eviction a double, the two housemates with the most votes to evict would be evicted. Category:Seasons Category:BB1